Murdoch.com
"Murdoch.com" is the tenth episode of the second season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the twenty-third episode of the series. It first aired on May 6, 2009. Summary Murdoch investigates the murder of a young woman whose death was made to look like a suicide. From the young woman's calloused index finger, Murdoch realizes that victim was a telegraph operator, as his current girlfriend Enid also works as one. Much to Dr. Ogden's dismay, Murdoch invites her on to the case to decipher Morse code. They soon learn that the dead woman was having an affair over the telegraph wires with another telegrapher with the initials A.K. When Murdoch sets up a trap for the mysterious person on the other end of the line to catch, Enid takes offense when Murdoch uses her own information to set it. Another body narrows the field of possible suspects but it becomes apparent that the mystery man knows who Enid is. It is later revealed that the "mystery man" is a woman named Beth Tipton, who had cooperated earlier with Murdoch and was aware Enid was helping him at the station. After discovering that lonely women were openly romancing with AK (who was actually KA - Kingsley Adams), she murdered Adams and assumed his identity over the telegraph wires, swindling his romantic interests out of their life savings. When Veronica, her co-worker, grew suspicious, Beth killed her and pointed the evidence towards their superior, Gabriel Ryder, although he is exonerated by Murdoch. Character Revelations * Brackenreid is taking the Gold Cure to reduce his liquor consumption and to please his wife Margaret. However, it does not agree with him, and instead subjects him to frequent mood swings. * After he almost physically attacks Crabtree, Brackenreid asks Dr. Ogden to analyse the Gold Cure, which is discovered to contain cocaine, hence the Inspector's mood swings. Continuity * In the morgue, William and Julia discuss the new way of courting via telegraph and Julia has a fantasy kiss which takes her by surprise. Historical References *Gold Cure, was developed by former American Civil War doctor Leslie Keeley, whose company existed from 1879 to 1965. In 1896 (the year this episode takes place) an independent analysis revealed that it contained strychnine, morphine, cocaine, ammonia, atropine, willow bark, cannabis, and... alcohol. Trivia Errors * At one point, Enid Jones states she's receiving an SOS over the telegraph line. However, SOS wasn't adopted as a distress signal until 1908. Important messages in telegraph land lines were preceded by "CQ"; wireless operators added "D" (for distress) to create the prefix "CQD" in 1904 as a general emergency call. CQD kept being used for more than a decade, sometimes together with SOS after the latter was adopted. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Recurring Cast Sarah Allen as Enid Jones Arwen Humphreys as Margaret Brackenreid Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Guest Cast Ingrid Kavelaars as Beth Tipton Tim Campbell as Gabriel Ryder Emberly Doherty as Woman #1 Kesta Graham as Woman #2 Doug Hicton as Kingsley Adams Uncredited Cast Gallery 210 Crime scene.JPG|Murdoch.com Crime scene 210 body.JPG|Suspect body found 210 B's meds.JPG|Brackenreid's Gold cure 210 Mrs. B .JPG|The Brackenreids make-up 210 Tipton.JPG|The Set-up 210 Mrs Jones.JPG|Second Thoughts Mm209_Kiss.jpg|Julia's fantasy Category:Season Error Category:Season Two